The present invention relates to a system for automated soybean phenotyping for iron deficiency chlorosis. More specifically, the invention relates to a field cart for use in an automated soybean phenotyping system, and also to methods of selecting plants based on the automated soybean phenotyping system.
Iron Deficiency Chlorosis (IDC) is a condition that can occur in high pH soils (greater than about 7.5), and is associated not only with low iron content of the soil but also with high calcium carbonate, soluble salt, and nitrate levels. Iron is necessary for the formation of chlorophyll, which is the green pigment in plants. When the amount of iron available to plants is inadequate for normal growth whether through insufficient iron levels (rare) or due to the low solubility of iron at high pH, leaves become pale green, yellow or white, particularly between the veins. This loss of green color is called chlorosis. The effect of chlorosis on the plant is reduced growth and yield. Selection of resistant or tolerant varieties is a key to managing IDC. Accordingly, it is important to screen soybean plants for susceptibility to IDC during the evaluation of plants for promotion in breeding programs. A method for IDC screening that is faster and provides more consistent and reliably data will assist in the development of resistant or tolerant varieties that will enhance the production of soybeans.